RPM: Children of Earth
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Venjix is gone, but the battle isnt over. When Children all over the world stop and talk in unison, the team find themselves up against another threat. Can they help put a stop it, or have they finally met a foe that they simply cannot beat?
1. Narration

Hey everyone; yes its me...again. December Landsdown, or most of you know me as Demi. But anyway, I would just like to tell you that I am coming back at you with another awesome story. This one also includes me and my family. But it is set several years after the destruction of Venjix. I cant really believe that's already over. Well, before we get into the story who wants to know what happened to me and the others before the whole world came crumbling down? Yes, that's right - the whole World came crumbling down...again.

This is a story of hurt and comfort. A story of loss and love...but most of all, its a story of survival - how far are **YOU **willing to go to protect those that you love? Would you fight to the end for your children? Lets find out how far every parent on this planet would go?

This is the story of the Children of Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Would just like to point out that story isnt so much a Power Ranger fic. Yes it includes the RPM Rangers and Demi; but it is a Cross-over with Torchwood and its set after RPM finished. Just like to point out that this story will also cover Demi and the others lives **_**after**_** Children of Earth. Enjoy.**


	2. Wedding Preparations

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: This is the beginning of my story. The Sequel to RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything. Except my OC's. Michael, Maddie, Ruby. Two new comers Amy and Sarah...oh and of course Demi. xD.**

* * *

**Wedding Preparations**

* * *

For many days after the destruction of Venjix; the sun rose and fell on the recoving Earth. Now three years later the Earth had been restroyed to its Natural beauty. Cities had been rebuilt, the human race had thrived and re-grown and was still growing to this very day. All life on Earth had moved on and were thinking of a better future, rather than living in the past. The Power Rangers had also moved on and were living their lives as normal as possible. Normal people looked forward to getting up and going to work; looking after their families, sending Children off to school and many more. Summer Landsdown, was relishing in her new normal life and to start off a new year in the beautiful city of Corinth, she was walking into the beautiful lush gardens of Landsdown manor, where her sisters wedding was being held tomorrow.

On the table in the kitchen of Landsdown manor lay an invitation; in elegant writing it read **'December Landsdown and Ziggy Grover' **and around it was the illustrations of wedding bells, and a church. Summer pulled off her jacket and placed it on the table of her old home along with her car keys, before she stepped out into the back garden. "Demi," she called; smiling as her sister appeared from behind a huge flourish at the end of the isle. The guys were coming over later to help set everything up for tomorrow's celebrations. Tonight Demi was spending the night with her sister, while Dillon, Scott, Flynn, Michael and Gem took Ziggy out. As it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

"Summer," Demi called as she ducked behind the flourish againt making sure everything was perfect "did you check on the cake?" the mic she was wearing on her shirt, squealed causing Summer to wince.

"Yes," she answered, approaching her sister

The former White ranger nodded "That's good," she said "because I dont want the cake to be delivered until after the linings arrive..."

"I checked on the cake," Summer assured her sister "can you please take off that microphone? No wonder you drove mom and dad out of the house...I can see what they mean, when they said you were annoying"

Demi frowned and looked down at her shirt "Right, sorry..." she apologized, taking off the mic "I was just checking the sound system" she laughed nervously and placed it on the side

"Demi, sweetie," the older Landsdown said, as she made her way towards her sister "would you relax? Everything has been taken care of, along with the Dj, the Catera, the table arrangements and the rice"

Demi's head snapped up "Rice?" she asked "No, no...we cant throw rice"

"Why not?"

"Well, because birds cant digest rice and they will blow up," Demi explained

Summer sighed "Okay, hunny, I know you want the perfect day; but you've gotta relax, a little bit and breathe. Breathing is good; breathing is your friend"

"Okay," Demi muttered as she breathed in deeply and exhaled. She did this a couple more times, before looking up at the sound of several familiar voices.

"Whoa," Tenaya said, as she made her way towards her unbiological sisters, with her was 6-year-old Madison Spears, Dr. K -who also went by Kayleigh now-, Gemma and two new friends to the old team Amy and Sarah. Amy and Sarah were Scott and Flynn's wives.

Amy nodded in agreement with Tenaya "is this a wedding or a coronation?" she asked

"Um..." Demi frowned, looking over at Tenaya, Amy, Sarah and Gemma as she scooped up Maddie who had run towards her down the isle "Where is my dress?"

"Oh, I dont have it," Tenaya answered absentmindedly

Panic rose within Demi and her breathing shortened as she started to hyperventalate "Not breathing," she said turning to Summer, who instantly grabbed her shoulders "what do you mean?" she questioned turning back to Tenaya "how could you forget my dress? The day before the Wedding? The Bridal store is closed tomorrow!"

"Relax," Tenaya responded "its open tonight, im planning on picking it up, on my way here"

Demi breathed deeply and laughed softly "Oh," she chuckled

"Okay," Summer said, "why dont we go inside and sit down. Yeah? Come on" and she draped her arm over her sisters shoulder and led the way back into the house. Once inside, Summer started to make coffee, as the other girls sat around the kitchen table as Maddie run into the living room to watch TV.

"I think im just a little stressed out," Demi admitted as she took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen "You know? Because I want tomorrow to be perfect, no glitches. You know?"

The other girls nodded "Yes," they agreed all at the same time, causing the youngest at the table to smile

"Hunny," Kayleigh said, reaching across and placing her hand on top of Demi's hand "I promise you will have your perfect wedding, and this time tomorrow you and Ziggy will be joined in Holy Matromony"

Demi looked up at her Kayleigh and smiled "Thank you," she said

Summer, Amy, Tenaya and Sarah exchanged looks. They knew Demi too well, they knew she obsessed over things, but this was ridiculous. Yes, getting married was stressful, and it was a pain setting everything up. But the 19-year-old had nothing to worry about, everything had been taken care of. The only thing the others were worried about was the fact that she and Ziggy were getting married at a young age. Teenage marriages were uncommon, but neither of them at the table could disagree that the love Ziggy and Demi shared wasnt real.

**xXx**

Evening had drawn in and after a very stressful afternoon, making sure that everything was perfect for the next morning. Demi found herself laying on her side, her elbow propped up under her pillow and her hand resting on the palm of her hand. Laying beside her, like he had been for the past year and a half, was her future husband Ziggy Grover. He too was propped up on his elbow and running his hand up and down the bare skin of her right arm, "This time tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Grover. Can you believe it?"

Demi smiled "I know," she responded happily

"Excited?" he questioned

The former white ranger nodded, "Yeah," she answered

"I love you," he mumured, kissing her forehead "your beautiful. And im lucky to have found you..."

"Literally," Demi teased "if you hadnt found me and Dillon in the wastelands three years ago, we wouldnt have met"

Ziggy glared playfully at her, "Well, yeah...I guess I did get lucky" he responded, playing along with her. Demi scoffed and grabbed her pillow as she hit him with it, he feigned being hurt and tumbled backwards onto his side of the bed. Demi laughed and tried to hit him again with the pillow. This time, however, Ziggy was ready for her; he grabbed the pillow and tugged it out of her hands pulling her down onto him and pressing his lips against hers.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Summer's voice sounded "Okay, you two, time to separate..." she said, pulling her sister by the arm

"What?" the couple asked "Why?"

"Because we cant have you waking up in the same bed," Summer said "especially on your wedding day. Remember? The groom isnt supposed to see the bride before the wedding"

Demi shook her head and sighed "that's just stupid superstition! Dont tell me you believe it in"

"I had to be separated from Dillon the night before my wedding day," Summer explained "if I had to do it, so do you...now come on"

"Fine!" Demi sighed in disappointment "im coming..." she reached across and kissed Ziggy once more as Summer turned around before she jumped off the bed and was pulled from the room by Summer. Seconds later Dillon appeared in the room and frowned at Ziggy.

"Get dressed," he told his old friend

Ziggy frowned "Why? Where we going?"

"Well, what is a wedding without a bachelour party?" Dillon asked "so come on, get dressed, you're coming with me and the guys. While the girls stay in with Demi"

Realizing he didnt have much choice in the matter, Ziggy rolled out of his bed and quickly dressed before following his best friend and best man out of the house. He found Scott, Flynn and Gem already waiting for them both outside.

_-Scene-_

The room was quiet, Tenaya had left her about 10 minutes ago to go and get some lavender from Summer's bathroom. The girls had promised a hetic free night. Demi was going to change into her pyjama's and crawl into bed. Summer was then going to bring her some hot chocolate and her favourite DVD, everything for the next morning was set. Her wedding dress was in the spare room along with the bridesmaid dresses, the flower girls dress and the maid of honours dress. There was another separate room then for the boys clothes along with Ziggy's clothes. So all Demi had to do was relax, everything had been taken care of.

The photographer had been contacted and he would be arriving at exactly 10:00am the next morning, so Tenaya had agreed that she would be awake to meet him. The catera's already had access to the house, the reception was being held in the garden also and was being set up after the wedding ceremony. So as she stood in the silence of her bedroom, Demi couldnt help but think of beautiful everything was going to be tomorrow. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she thought about how in a few hours she would be walking down the isle, and marrying the one man she cared about more than _anything_ in the entire world.

What could possibly make her any happier than marrying Ziggy?

To answer that question, this moment in time...she couldnt. She didnt have an answer for it. For now, it was just about her and Ziggy. No rules, no restraints, no nothing! Just the two of them and the love they shared, for one another. The strong burning light that had sparked to life the moment they first met.

"Knock knock," Summer said as she opened the door, and smiled as she found her sister sitting cross-legged on the bed a picture in her hands. It was a picture of Demi, a year ago, out in Africa. Being an International Social Worker, meant that the young blonde travelled the world trying to help children and families find what they needed in life. In the picture, Demi was surrounded by children she had helped. They were all smiling, and there was one or two hanging onto Demi lovingly. The former White ranger, loved her job; she loved travelling to Africa and other places where there we're people less fortunate. She loved seeing the looks on the children's faces when they saw her. She was apart of a much bigger family - she was apart of the world's family.

"Hey," Demi said "can you believe it?" she asked "this time last year, Ziggy asked me to marry him..."

Summer nodded "Yeah, it was a week after you returned from Africa," she answered "I remember you were bouncing off the walls when you came into the studio to tell me. Dillon, Scott and Flynn took a little longer to accept the proposal, but that was mostly because they believed you to be too young."

"Yeah," Demi smiled "I remember Dillon warning Ziggy...that if he got me pregnant before we got married or before I was older than 19; then he would hurt him in more ways than one"

"It worked though," Summer pointed out "you're still 19, you may be getting married tomorrow but you dont have any kids"

"I will someday. And Dillon is just going to have to suck it up, and deal with it!"

Summer laughed "That'll be the day," she replied "Right; anyway...here is the Lavender you requested. Tenaya would have brought it up, but I told her and the girls to go get some sleep."

Demi nodded and looked back down at the picture.

"You still feeling tense?" Summer asked, recognizing the signs radiating off of her sister

"Not really tense," Demi answered "just...uh...really...alert?"

Summer nodded "Demi, I know you want the Cinderella fantasy, but I dont want you to be upset if everything doesnt go _exactly_ has planned tomorrow"

"Where is that coming from?"

"Well I was just remembering my wedding day," Summer imformed her "and I remember I wanted everything to be absoultely perfect...but my point is, I barely remember the ceremony, its a total blur" by this time, Demi had placed the picture back on her nightstand and had wrapped her arms around Summer's arm and was resting her head on her sisters shoulder, the two of them rocking back and forth gently "and in the end all that matter's is that you're marrying, the guy that you love. If you manage to do that...then your wedding was perfect"

Demi smiled as she shifted and kissed her sisters cheek; she then wrapped her arms around Summer as the older blonde responded and returned the hug tightly.

"So get some sleep," Summer continued "your big day is tomorrow..."

With a small nod, Demi crawled under her bed. Summer smiled and moved towards the door, as she opened it Demi's old dog Ruby padded into the room and jumped up onto the bed, curling up beside the former White ranger. Watching her sister cuddle up to the dog, Summer left the room and returned to her own. Ready for her sister's big day the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay one thing - THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TORCHWOOD AND POWER RANGERS. If you havent seen Torchwood dont panic its easy to follow. I will clearly state where the Torchwood episodes begin and end. Also; I have decided that this wont just be based on the crossover. It will also be the afterlife of the RPM Power Rangers, so expect an extended story. Enjoy.**

**PS. Sorry for mistakes, im rushing, I need to get to bed. Got an exam in the morning. Night. xxx**

**~*Kara*~**


	3. The Wedding

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Their getting married!**

**Again I own nothing except my OC's.**

* * *

**The Wedding**

* * *

Ziggy checked the time for what seemed like the tenth time that morning, he nervously pulled on the sleeve of his black tux; feeling slightly strange in one. It wasnt the first time he had worn a tux, but it was the first time he had worn one when _he_ was standing in front of everyone waiting for _his_ bride to walk down the isle. Yes, that was right; he was getting married today. He was finally going to marry the one girl who meant more to him in the entire world; the love of his life. Demi Landsdown. Any minute now she would be walking down the isle on her father's arm, they would the recite the wedding vows and after it all she would be his beautiful wife.

"Ziggy, calm down" Dillon said, patting his best friend on the back "she'll be here..."

Dillon smiled slightly at his friends' nervousness, he remembered his wedding day and how he had felt exactly how Ziggy was feeling now. He was nervous that Summer had changed her mind about the wedding and didnt want to marry him. But as soon as he saw her walking down the isle in her wedding dress all worry and fear disappeared and was replaced with happiness; and he had no doubt that Ziggy would feel the same as soon as he saw Demi. Because no matter what the situation, if the youngest Landsdown was there, you could bet the former Green ranger would be as cool as an ice cube. Demi just seemed to have that effect on him.

Ziggy turned to smile sheepishly at his best friend and best man, "That's easy for you to say," he responded "You've been through this. And besides, you've got Summer...you're not going to look like an idiot if you forget what to say"

Dillon shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he looked around at the garden in which they stood. It was huge, perfect for a wedding. It was the back garden of the Landsdown's. Summer and Demi's old home. Three years ago, Claire and Martin Landsdown revealed that they were broke, but as soon as Venjix was destroyed; and the world started to return to normal, the two Landsdown sisters waited a few years until they had enough money to pull together and buy back their family mansion. Martin and Claire didnt want it back and so the sisters had agreed to move in together bringing with them the burdens of everyday life. But it had worked out quite well.

Demi hadnt wanted a church wedding, and Ziggy just wanted his fiancée to be happy. So when she had suggested getting married in her back garden; he was more than happy to allow her this. And nobody could blame him. The Garden was beautifully arranged and looked alot more perfect for a wedding that some church ever could have. Marques and a beautiful wooden arch made of willow and white roses stood at the back of the garden; it was where Demi would start her descent down the isle to Ziggy. Rows upon rows of white and emerald chairs, stood in front of one another reaching from the front of the garden all the way to the back near the arch; they had been set up by Scott, Gem, Michael, Dillon and Flynn the night before. But the boys had drawn a line when Summer had instructed them to lay a carpet of white rose petals down the isle between the chairs. They believed it was a job for Demi's female friends.

And so Tenaya, Kayleigh, Sarah, Amy, Summer and Gemma had taking to setting up the rose petal carpets and setting up the tiny tea lights and butterfly jewels that were now hanging from the trees. Demi had set up the flourish of flowers that stood on pedestals either side of the stage that proved to be the alter where the local minister would stand when he brought the two couple together.

Dillon caught Ziggy nervously tugging at his tux once more, and shook his head resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder "Ziggy, she loves you," he murmured "you know what women are like, she's probably being fussed over by Summer and the others. Their adding the finishing touches and she'll be out."

"Dillon's right," Scott said, as he approached Ziggy and Dillon, he too was wearing a traditional tux "Relax man, you got five minutes before the wedding officially begins"

The former Green ranger breathed in deeply and nodded "Yeah," he mumbled "Your right...5 minutes...and she'll be here"

Scott and Dillon exchanged looks and grins, before the former red ranger turned away and returned to his seat.

_-Scene-_

Demi bit her lower lip as she sat in her bedroom in front of her vanity mirror; Summer was behind her at the window peeking through the curtains and looking out at the back garden. She was wearing a two piece satin emerald length dress, with a straight neckline with embroidered and beaded bodice, with a sash which was wrapped around her two wrists and rested on the small of her back. Tenaya, Gem and Kayleigh were also wearing the same dress, seeing as they were the three Bridesmaid's Demi had chosen.

Madison had been chosen to be the Flower girl, because in all fairness she was Demi's little angel; despite the fact that she wasnt even related to Demi in the biological sense. Maddie's dress was a Cinderella dress with satin bodice in white with a plain tulle skirt and a removable pink sash. The toddler was now sitting on the bed having her hair twisted into a French twist and fastened tightly to make sure it stayed in throughout the ceremony.

"All done," Amy said, as she patted Maddie on the shoulder softly "Go look,"

The little girl slipped off the bed and made her way carefully over to the mirror where she was hoisted up onto Demi's lap to look into the vanity mirror, the look on her face only brightened before she turned to her aunt Amy "I look like a princess," she exclaimed

Amy nodded as the other women in the room chuckled at the little girl; as she was pulled back up onto the bed.

"Is everyone ready?" Demi asked, as Sarah continued to twist her hair into a circle; and fastened it with lady Jane clips. Summer removed her head from the curtains and turned to her sister.

"Yes," she answered "their all waiting for you...Ziggy looks nervous, but when he sees you, its all going to melt away"

Demi smiled at the mention of her future husband, she had wanted to see him so badly today and now in a few minutes she was finally going to get her wish. "Stand up, please" Sarah said after she had fitted the tiara around the French twist in Demi's hair. The veil was attached to the tiara and it hung down Demi's back rather than covering her face. After stepping in for Summer, during the time her parents had nearly forced her to marry Chas Winchester; Demi had realized wearing a veil was definitely not her thing.

"Beautiful," Summer said, stepping up behind her sister and placing her hands on the younger girl shoulders. She noticed the small frown on her face and sighed "What is it, Demi?" she questioned curiously

Demi shook her head slowly "I don't know," she answered "I think im scared..."

"Scared?" Tenaya asked "What are you scared of?"

"Walking down that isle," the former White ranger answered her "I really want to marry Ziggy, don't get me wrong. I love him and I know he loves me...but, I don't know...im just scared"

Summer exchanged grins with the other women in the room; all of them, except Tenaya had been in Demi's position at some point. Each of them knew how she was feeling, it was nerve wracking and made you nauseous. But in a good way, it made you feel happy, knowing that in a few moments you were about to spend the rest of your life with your one true love.

"Demi," Tenaya said, kneeling down in front of the teenager. after she had sat back down, and looking up at her "You've faced Attack Bots, you faced Venjix. You saw the end of the world...and you're afraid of walking down the isle to the one man who means more to you than life itself?" she asked "I've seen you face up to great dangers, I stood beside you when you stood up to Fresno Bob, three years ago when he wanted Ziggy. If you can do that; then you can do anything. Im certain of that"

Demi smiled and looked down at Tenaya "Thank you," she said

Summer patted Tenaya's shoulder and smiled her thanks, before she took her sister's hands and pulled her to her feet "Take a deep breath," she instructed. Demi did as told and released it seconds later "now, we are going to escort you downstairs, then you are going to take daddy's arm and he is going to lead you down the isle. Okay?"

Taking another deep breath, Demi nodded "Okay..."

"Wait," Kayleigh said "Because we want today to go perfect for you," she continued "we've decided to fulfil the old aged tradition"

Gemma nodded "Something old," she said, holding up one of Demi's prized necklaces. It was the snowflake pendant that Michael had bought for her 14th birthday. It was a pendant of round brilliant diamonds in platinum. She only wore it for special occasions, and today was definitely a special occasion. She smiled as Gemma unclipped it and placed it around her neck clipping it back up, the former sliver ranger than turned to Amy.

"Something new," Amy said, presenting Demi with a pair of snowflake earrings with emerald jewels in them. Most of Demi's jewellery was snowflakes, but that was only because she was named after the winter months because that was the month she had been born into. After the earrings were in place, Summer stepped forward.

"Something borrowed," the former Yellow ranger smiled softly, as she slipped a silver charm bracelet around her sister's wrist, the gems on the bracelet were yellow. Demi smiled when she recognized it as the same band she had bought Summer for her birthday, the day Venjix attacked.

"And something blue," Kayleigh said, slipping a blue rose into Demi's bouquet.

Suddenly the violins started to play outside; and the girls jumped in surprise. The ceremony was beginning. The bridesmaids, Amy and Sarah left first with little Madison, leaving Summer and Demi to leave together.

_-Scene-_

The sounds of the violins filled the air and everyone became quiet, turning in the seats trying to catch a glimpse of the bride. Maddie was the first to be seen as she made her way down the rose petal isle carrying a basket of flowers in her arms, the guests 'awed' at her. She revelled in the attention she was receiving. Ziggy smiled at the toddler as she neared him, she smiled up at him before skipping off to sit in one of the empty seats beside her father. After Maddie came Amy and Sarah and closely followed by Summer, Kayleigh and Gemma who took their places opposite Ziggy and Dillon at the alter.

The music changed, and everyone turned once more in the direction of the arch. Dillon slapped Ziggy gently on the back and Ziggy turned in the same direction as the guests. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking towards him. She looked positively beautiful. She wore a floor length, strapless silk white dress, as she got closer Ziggy could see the encrusted Empire bust line with three-dimensional flower motif, directionally pleated bodice, asymmetrically dropped waistline which was trimmed with matching beading and three-dimensional flower motif, tiered side draped skirt with chapel length train and a matching shawl which wrapped around her wrists and rested on the small of her back.

Dillon patted Ziggy once again as Demi and her father finally made it to the alter, Ziggy managed to snap out of his trance in time to see Martin Landsdown kiss his daughter's cheek and, taking Demi's hand he placed it into Ziggy's. Martin Landsdown hadnt been happy when his youngest daughter had come to him and his wife saying that she was getting married at the age of 19. But seeing a smile on her face and the happiness she always showed when she was with his future son-in-law. He then stepped back and took his seat beside his wife.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the local minister asked

Although Demi had found the words degrading and pointless, mostly because she belonged to Ziggy and no one else. Her mother had wanted her to go traditional.

Martin Landsdown stood up "Her mother and I do," he answered, smiling in Demi and Ziggy's direction.

The minister smiled and nodded in Mr. Landsdown's direction before turning back to the kids in front of him "We are gathered here in this beautiful place, to celebrate the marriage of two beloved friends. December Landsdown and Ziggy Grover. These two before you, have faced many troubles over the years but also so much love. I have known Miss. December for most of her life and I know the kind of love she is worthy of; she shows a most affectionate bond with Mr. Ziggy Grover. Even before marriage their love has brought the rewards, they survived the destruction of the Earth together."

Summer and Dillon exchanged glances from across the isle

"Although this wedding is in the traditional way," the Minister continued "the two before me have decided to write their own vows to each other. Ziggy would you like to go first?"

The former green ranger looked frightful, but when his eyes met Demi's and she smiled encouragingly up at him, the whole world faded around him. There were no spectators watching him, no guests. Just him and Demi, together now and forever. "Demi, when we met three years ago in what was then known as the wastelands; you appeared beautiful, yet silent and deadly -" a ghost of a smile appeared on Demi's lips as she remembered the day they had met "- I think I fell in love with you right then. We got to know each other through work and each and every day I fell deep in love with you. I swear I'd be happy anywhere as long as you are by my side. You are the most beautiful, wonderful and amazing woman in the whole world, so I make this promise to you; I promise to love you and hold you and cherish you; I will never leave you or hurt you...and not only because Dillon will hunt me down if I do -"

The guests laughed softly, even Dillon cracked a smile

"- I will always love you," Ziggy continued "You are my light. My love. My inspiration. You are everything to me; I will love you until the end of time and even after that. You are my everything"

He reached across and took the ring from Dillon, although his eyes remained locked with Demi's. Gently he slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it. Tears sparkled in her eyes, but they went unshed. She knew Ziggy loved her, but hearing him pour his heart out to her in front of everyone was enough to make even the toughest of girls cry.

"With this ring I wed thee,"

Even the Minister was tearing up at the love that Ziggy held for his future wife, he cleared his throat and turned to Demi "Miss. December?" he said, and Demi knew this was her cue

Taking a shaky breath, Demi prepared herself to speak "From the first time I met you, I didnt know what to think. You annoyed me and confused me, but you also made me laugh and I loved being around you. I knew I could count on you for just about anything. I trusted you and believed in you, even when things seemed doomed; I knew there was a light to follow as long as you were there by my side. I felt a pull towards you from the moment I met you. We went from strangers to friends. And so I love you Ziggy as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband, not because I have too...but because I _want_ to, you are my polar opposite, my inspiration and my light."

She took the ring from Summer and slipped it slowly onto his finger, for a split second she laid her palm flat against his, and then closed her small fingers around his; "I cant say much, except I love you; I always have and I always will. We've been through so much together, right from the start and we will be till the end. To quote one of my favourite songs 'Through my joys and my sorrows, in the promise of another tomorrow. I will never let you part...for you are _always_ in my heart.' Now and Forever"

With her vows said, Demi and Ziggy turned back to the Minister and smiled as she brushed the tears from her eyes "And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Demi smiled as her lips met Ziggy's in a kiss full of love, longing and passion. The whole world seemed to drown out around them. They didnt see anyone except one another, and didnt feel anything except the slow burning kiss they were sharing. They didnt see the almost smile on Martin Landsdown's face as he watched the youngest of his daughter kiss the love of her life. All they saw were each other and their whole future which was ahead of them as husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Demi is now officially Demi Grover. Although she will still be using her maiden name, like for work purposes. Big shout out to the four awesome people who have already reviewed this story, you are truly amazing. Three of which, Im glad to hear off you and you'll be happy to know Demi has missed you and she can't wait to hear what you have to say about her this time round. She hopes she doesnt disappoint any of you. :D (I know Demi isn't real, but to me she is).**

**Secondly; I would just like to say to **_Melinda DeLauro_ **I am a huge fan of Charmed. I would just like to clear up that I don't intend of stealing from any episodes, because I don't. It just so happened that I was watching the episode it's actually 'Marry Go Round' where Phoebe marry's Cole. And well, Demi just reminded me alot of Phoebe. I should have stated in the Author's Note that I didnt own anything in the chapter except maybe Demi and a few other OC's. But like I did say, I was half asleep and the thought didnt really occur to me until you mentioned it in your review.**

**But you'll be happy to know I updated the Disclaimer at the beginning of the last chapter.**

**The Quote Demi used (From her favourite song) is from the song _'Will You Be There' by Michael Jackson_**

**One more thing; I would like to personally thank my sister Grace for her help with this chapter. Without her, it wouldnt have been written. Love you sissy. Xxxx**

**That's it**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	4. Thoughts and Feelings

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I asked for help for a few ideas on what you lovely people would like to see upcoming in this story. **_Iron-Mantis_** as asked to see Scott's thoughts on the wedding. As we all know from Corinth's Black Sheep, Scott and Demi had mutual feelings for one another at some point; until Demi found where her heart really lies. Even though Demi and Ziggy were together, Scott still harboured feelings for the young blonde. This is Scott's thoughts on Demi and Ziggy's marriage.**

* * *

**Thoughts and Feelings**

* * *

"SCOTT!" Demi screamed at the top of her voice as she sat in the back garden of the Landsdown Manor, around her sat her family and friends. Maddie was playing in the pool with her friends from school. Since it was the weekend -and a lovely one at that- Demi and Summer had invited everyone around to spend the afternoon in the garden. All had been going perfectly well, it was nice to catch up with both old and new friends. The weeks work load had been enough to force anyone to retreat from their houses on a beautiful Saturday day, like it was.

Demi's workload was as usual, larger than everyone else's. There had been major problems at the office and most of the work had come from her section, and ended up falling back onto her desk. She had 21 case files to work through; plus her phone had been ringing off the hook for the majority of the whole week. When she wasn't at the office she was working from home, and then if it wasn't the house phone it was her cell phone. Her sister and brother-in-law didn't see her much anymore, and neither did her own husband. The old ranger team had never seen someone has busy as Demi. They had never been as busy as she was now even when they were rangers.

Scott chuckled as he stared at the now drowned blonde in front of him, while Demi had been talking with Summer, Kayleigh, Gemma, Sarah and Amy he had snuck around the side of the house and grabbed the hose pipe. After hooking it up to the main water line outside, her had aimed it at the former White ranger and opened fire; he hit her directly in the side with the frozen cold water causing her to scream and splutter as she tried to evade the blast. "Thought you needed a cool off, Princess" he teased, before gulping as the water from the hose pipe died. The old Red ranger glanced over his shoulder to see Maddie had turned it off.

"No, Maddie!" he said "turn it back on! Quick -"

He was cut off from saying anything else as he was knocked to the ground by Demi, who now stood over him glaring. Her blonde hair was a darker colour due to the water that was running from it. Her eyes were daggers, and he vividly remembered back to the day's when she had control of her ranger powers. He remembered the connection she had with a certain white ranger in the time line, and she had control over snow and ice. He gulped. "Demi, think about this before you act..." he reminded her "...I don't think Eagle Squad would like to lose their leader"

"Oh I think Eagle squad would be fine," Demi retorted, as she moved back from the former red ranger and watched him breathe in relief as he got to his feet

He smiled down at her "Thanks for not -" he cut off again, when he realized she hadn't finished. Although she looked ready to kill him, he couldn't help the sudden rush of feelings he used to hold for the small blonde. Quickly he pushed them aside, he was married now, and he couldn't be having old feelings for a girl he once liked. Besides it had only been a few weeks ago that she had gotten married. The marriage had been amazing, beautifully laid out. The detail that had gone into it was truly breathtaking. The girls had done all the femine jobs, looping the dainty fairy lights through the trees and setting up the white rose petals down the aisle. When Demi had appeared, she looked like something out of a fairy tale and his breath had caught instantly in his throat. He tried to hide the fact that he was falling for her all over again; despite the fact that his wife was sitting right next to him. He only had eyes for Demi.

Throughout the whole ceremony, he watched her. Smiling when she smiled, watching as she cried. When she spoke of her love for Ziggy, his heart broke slightly as he wished it was him she was talking too. But even though he was sad he had lost his chance at a girl like the youngest Landsdown, he was more than happy that she had found a love with someone he knew that would treat her right and look out for her for the rest of his life. She could have chosen someone who would have treated her like nothing, someone who would have hurt her in more ways than one. And then he wouldn't have been happy. Even to this day, he would hurt _anyone_ who tried to hurt Demi. Even though she was only a friend to him.

SPLASH!

Water flew everywhere, as the former red ranger stumbled backwards into the pool. Maddie and her friends screamed as they swam to safety, and turned back to giggle at Scott as he resurfaced and looked around in confusion. The adults were sitting on the patio outside the back door as they laughed at Scott miss-fortune. Demi was doubled over on the side of the pool watching her friend, as he turned and glared up at her.

"Not cool Demi," he told her, making her shrug

"You should have been paying attention," she responded "then maybe you would have seen what I was doing. You practically walked here yourself anyway"

Scott frowned; he didn't remember his feet moving. But then against he had been caught up in his thoughts of times gone by. "Help me out," he said, reaching up a hand for her to take

"What? So you can pull me in?" Demi asked before shaking her head "No thanks" and she turned and walked back towards the others, Summer was sitting back in her seat holding a towel for her sister to wrap up in.

"Demi!" Scott called after her "Help me out!"

"Nope" the small blonde answered, as she finally reached her seat. She took the white fluffy towel from her sister and started to dry herself off. Her skin was starting to freeze and Goosebumps had started to appear despite the fact that it was a warm day. "Maddie, girls..." she added turning back to the pool and pointed at Scott "Get him!"

Maddie and her friends cheered as they jumped forward into the water and started attacking Scott with the water. The Red ranger's yelps could be heard from the patio, as he played along with the toddlers. The others chuckled and shook their head at Demi and Scott's behaviour. Despite the fact that they were older now and married, they still acted like children. Scott still did everything he could to annoy Demi and provoke a reaction out of her; and the former White ranger never failed to react.

"That was mean," Kayleigh pointed out, causing Demi to turn in her direction

"So?" Demi questioned "what he did to me wasn't?"

The former Dr. K frowned and shook her head at young girl "I'll never understand you! Not now...not ever!"

Demi grinned "Snap!" she said, causing the Kayleigh to frown "You'll never understand me and I'll never understand you! So Snap"

Summer exchanged looks with Michael and rolled her eyes; before a shadow fell over them. The friends looked up to see a drenched Scott standing over them all, blocking out the sun.

"Hi Scott," Demi greeted, acting like nothing had happened a few seconds ago "enjoy your swim?" she teased

Scott laughed mockingly, before he shook his head as droplets of water sprayed all over Demi and those around her; which happened to be Amy and Summer. The three girls screeched and shielded themselves away from the water, before pushing at Scott and sending him tumbling down into his chair. He missed the edge and tumbled over the side onto the floor, causing more laughter to ripple around his friends. "Yeah, enjoy it while you can" he said "go on laugh it up!"

"We are," Amy pointed out, before she reached across to help her husband to his feet; the Eagle Squad leader reached for the towel his wife was offering him and started to dry himself off, before he relaxed backwards in his seat. The conversations around him changed quickly, causing him to frown as he tried to get an opening to say something. But there was so many different conversations going on that he didn't know which one to put an input in on, so he succumbed himself to sitting back and listening to the others.

Every once in a while he would glance at Demi out of the corner of his eye, to see her smiling at something Summer had said or laughing at Sarah and Gemma.

As the conversations changed, so did the atmosphere; Scott found himself conversing with the guys around him but also stealing glances of the girls opposite him. Demi had moved from her seat and was now sitting beside Ziggy, cuddled into his embrace. His heartache at the sight, but he couldn't help but smile at the happy and content look on Demi's face as she was held. That could have been him.

But if he had to choose anyone other than himself to be with Demi he was happy it was Ziggy. At least the former Green ranger would look after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not exactly how I planned it would turn out, but it held everything I was hoping for. Thanks to Iron-Mantis for the idea. I hope this satisfies you. I have a few more ideas from **_Iron-Mantis_** and **_xdreamernumber4_**. But if there is anything in particular that you want to see then let me know in a review and I will do my best to put it in. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	5. Miss Ziva Grover

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Requested by **_xdreamernumber4_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Miss Ziva Grover**

* * *

_"Ziggy!" she hissed "You can't go back there, you have to leave! If he finds out about us, then it's the end. Please?"_

_Ziggy Grover stared at the brunette in front of him and sighed, she was right. If Fresno Bob found out where he had taken the truck he was asked to hi-jack then he was as good as dead, and so were she and everyone else here at the orphanage._

_"Please, Ziggy?" she pleaded "I can't see you get hurt! I won't! Just go, leave Corinth. Just don't let Fresno Bob hurt you!"_

_"What about you?" he asked "You're my family. He'll hurt you to get to me"_

_A smile appeared on her face, "Ziggy; I'll be fine" she promised_

_"What if he comes after you, he'll know you've helped me"_

_The small brunette shook her head, as they both climbed out of her car "I'll be fine" she promised; coming to a halt in front of an old abandoned building "He's not going to hurt me. He knows I know where you are; if he hurts me, I'll never talk. Im his only witness. Im the only person who can help him. And Im not gonna talk and he's not going to come after me because he knows what will happen. Just promise me, you will stay away"  
_

_Ziggy Grover sighed once more and up at the building "Okay...Just be safe."_

_"We'll see each other again," she promised, as she handed over a flashlight and a backpack of items that he would need. Food and Water were essential. Once he was ready to go, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Listen to me, carefully Ziggy. Helping you do this is hard for me, even though it is the only way I can protect you. Mom and Dad left you as my responsibility; letting you join Fresno Bob in the first place was a bad idea. But you cannot, under any circumstances get yourself killed by Venjix...do you understand?"_

_"Perfectly," Ziggy answered "I'll be fine...I promise"_

_And with that he hurried in to the building, the female watching him go from behind. The look on her face was one of utter hurt and despair; it broke his heart knowing he may never see her again. But she had to watch out for him._

_He was her Baby brother._

**xXx**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Demi sighed heavily as she looked around the mess that was her desk; it was covered in case files. Her computer keypad was sat on top of them, her inbox was overflowing and her outbox was nearly empty. Her phone was hidden beneath the mess and the files just kept growing bigger and bigger. The blonde breathed heavily as she pulled the Children's case files off her desk and looked around, she seriously needed help. Quickly opening a drawer in her desk she placed the files inside and closed it before grabbing the phone before it rung off "Hello?" she asked

_"Demi?"_ asked a foreign voice down the line "_It's Abby; we really need to know what is happening with Lucas, Leia and Lucy"_

The blonde rubbed her eyes tiredly and groaned inwardly "Yeah, sorry Abby. I've been really busy lately. But, uh, I sent the papers off last month. You should have had them by now"

_"Oh we have,"_ Abby responded "_we need to know how fast you can get over here to talk with the adoption board"_

Demi's breath caught in her throat momentarily as she processed the news that she had just received "Are you serious?" she asked "They want me, to go in front of the African Adoption Agency?"

"_You want to adopt them don't you?"_ Abby asked "_They ask about you every night. Want to know when you are coming back out for them"_

Demi smiled as she heard that the three African children who she had fallen head-over-heels in love with from the very first day she had travelled to Africa on her job, were asking about her. She had been pushing the Adoption Agency for three months nearly so that she could get the right to adopt these three children. She couldnt have her own children just yet, she and Ziggy had only just gotten married, they werent ready for their own kids yet, that and the fact that Dillon had told Ziggy that if she ended up pregnant at a young age, then the former Green ranger had better learn to run and hide.

"Yes," Demi answered "I want to adopt them. I have been waiting months to bring them home -"

Someone cleared their throat from the door and Demi looked up as she saw Summer leaning against the doorframe; the younger blonde smiled and waved Summer in. The older woman did as told and closed the door behind her. "Abs, I gotta go. I'll see about flying out some time this week or next week. I won't leave it too long. I'll call you back with the details. Okay?"

Summer heard a buzz on the line and seconds later Demi had hung up "I take it you've had good news?" the former Yellow ranger asked, after she had she sisters undivided attention

"Yes!" Demi said happily "Soon I am bringing home Lucas, Leia and Lucy" she answered

"Who?" Summer frowned

"You know," Demi pressed "those three children. The older brother and the twin sisters? They lost their parents in a raid, Lucas was 5? His sisters were 3?"

Summer's frowned deepened, before a smile appeared "Oh, yeah, wait...they were your first case"

Demi nodded "Yeah, and I loved each of them from the moment I met them. And now, im hoping, I can finally bring them back here. So they can be apart of a family again; our family"

Summer grinned and jumped up from her seat, she rounded the desk and hugged her sister "You must be totally psyched". Demi nodded; as she hugged her sister back.

"Uh, just out of curiosity" Demi started again, as Summer pulled away "why are you here?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to get lunch," Summer stated "But I guess we better make it a celebration lunch, after this good news. There is no doubt in my mind, that you will fail anything against any Adoption agencies. Those three children will be back here with us in no time"

The youngest blonde grinned and nodded "Yeah. Lets go to lunch," she said, and grabbing her jacket and bag from the stand behind the door, she and Summer left the building for lunch.

**xXx**

"I told you not to come back!" the brunette opposite him said heatedly "Why would you come back?"

Ziggy frowned at her "I had to come back, Demi and Dillon; they needed to get to Corinth. Demi needed to find her family and Dillon, well, he was looking for his sister"

"So you put your life on the line to help two strangers?" the female asked "Ziggy; I know im the last person you'd believe when I say 'Not everyone deserves to be helped' -"

Ziggy scoffed "That's rich" he protested "After mom and dad died, you grew up at the orphanage helping out with the kids. After you found out about me and Fresno Bob you did everything you could to keep him from getting too me. Then you helped me escape in order to protect both me and the kids of that orphanage"

"Exactly!" the female argued "You're my brother. The orphanage was our home, they were our family. These two people you found, they were strangers. They could have been working undercover for Fresno Bob; they could have been looking for you"

Ziggy shook his head stubbornly "I knew they werent doing that..."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trusted them!" he answered _'and it's a good thing I did, or I wouldnt be where I am today'_ "They helped me. They protected me"

The female stared at her little brother before sighing "Ziggy, im sorry" she apologized "I guess im just being overprotective again after all, you are my baby brother"

Ziggy smiled "It's nice to know you haven't changed, Ziva" he spoke "so what you been doing since, Venjix was destroyed?"

Ziva Grover shook her head "Not much," she answered "im still at the orphanage, obviously" she laughed. If she hadnt been at the orphanage much anymore then she would never have found her brother again. It had been there, where they had been reunited. Ziggy had turned up to help one day, and she had answered the door, the reunion had taken the two by surprise. They had agreed to meet up outside their work hours and catch up. She wanted to know everything that Ziggy had been doing since he left Corinth three years ago; in all fairness she thought he was dead. But she was more than pleased to see he was alive. Even if she didnt like how he had returned to Corinth for two strangers; but something told her there was more to the story than she knew and she was going to find out everything.

_-Scene-_

Demi and Summer walked arm in arm down the street, the former White ranger still supporting a beaming smile as she continued to converse with her older sister. It had been a while since they had gone to lunch just the two of them. Normally it was an all girls lunch where the Gem and Kayleigh joined them from the old ranger team and then when Scott and Flynn met their wives the two girls instantly fell into the routine of the ranger team and became official non-ranger members. Like Kayleigh. And other times it was the two sisters and the husbands. But today, it was just them.

Demi laughed at something Summer had said, but as they rounded the corner her laughter subsided as Summer mentioned Ziggy "Isn't that Ziggy?" the older sister asked

"Where?" Demi asked, looking around. She frowned when she couldnt seen her husband.

Summer rolled her eyes and nudged her sister "There!" she said pointing at the former green ranger "with that girl!"

Demi turned in the direction her sister was pointing and frowned "Yeah! Who is he with?" she asked, her mind jumping to conclusions instantly. Ziggy hadnt said anything to her about meeting up with someone. He had said he was working today, but he hadnt mentioned meeting anyone for lunch and besides, this girl was new. Demi didnt know her, not that she could see her clearly from where she and Summer were standing.

"Oh," Summer said, as Ziggy looked up; pulling backwards she and Demi disappeared from view as the Green ranger turned away from where they had just stood and laughed at something the woman opposite him had just said "Did he say anything to you about this?"

Demi shook her head "You?"

Summer's response was the same as her sisters "Maybe he told Dillon," and she pulled out her cell phone. Since Venjix had been destroyed Computers had been installed into Corinth city and even though people were still getting used to the systems -and after Venjix no one could blame them- cell phones had been reintroduced and as per usual the rangers had instantly obtained them. Despite the fact that Kayleigh could create communicators for them, since they never had their morphers anymore. Summer dialled her husband's number and waited for him to answer, when he did she quickly asked him if he had spoken to Dillon that morning; but the former Black ranger hadnt heard anything from his best friend.

Summer sighed and hung up "No," she told her sister with a shake of her head

"Well, who is she?" Demi asked "you don't think he's - no...He wouldnt, would he?" she questioned turning to Summer

"No!" Summer said instantly, knowing what her sister was getting at "You know Ziggy; he's not the brightest bulb in the box. But he would never cheat on you! Don't think like that...wait, here's an idea. Go talk to him!"

"Definitely not!" Demi said determinedly "I can't just walk up to him when she is there,"

"Why not?" Summer asked "He's your husband! If you cant walk up to your own husband in city square, what cant you do?"

Demi sighed and nodded "Yeah, your right" she said "Okay...come on"

And the two sisters turned the corner once more; stopping in their tracks once again as they saw Ziggy and the female stranger had also gotten up from their seats. Ziggy rounded the table and embraced the female before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Demi's heart stopped mid-beat and dropped. She couldnt believe after a month of getting married, Ziggy was kissing another female out in public! Where everyone could see!

"What is he doing?" Demi demanded, as she stared hopelessly at her husband

Summer gaped at the former green ranger before turning as she felt Demi pull from her arms "Demi!" she called after the younger blonde, as she sprinted down the street and back to her office. The former Yellow ranger followed after her, and reached the office just as Demi told her sectary that she didnt want to be disturbed. Summer smiled at the sectary and allowed herself entry into her sister's office to find the younger blonde curled up in her chair crying into her arms.

"Demi," Summer whispered, approaching her sister and pulling the teenager out of her seat and across to the sofa near the window. No words were passed between them, as Summer held her sister and Demi just cried.

**xXx**

Everything was packed up and the two sisters where in the car heading home; Summer was still comforting her sister, but after suggesting that it may have been a miss-understanding and they had missed something Demi started to become more angry than upset.

"He's a lying, cheating, son of a bitch!" the small blonde ranted "I hate him!" and the tears started all over again, as she sobbed proving her wrong. She didnt hate him. She loved him, more than anything in the entire world. She had promised him her life when they got married and even though she had seen him with another woman, she couldnt help but hold onto the love she had for him. Hoping and praying silently that she had miss-understood the circumstances and he was still her loveable goofball husband.

As they drove home. Summer had called ahead to make sure Ziggy wasnt home when Demi got there, if he was there was gonna be trouble. Either Demi would blow her top and storm off, or she would just take one look at her husband and run off crying once more. She also prayed that none of the others were there, if they saw Demi in a mess then they would demand to know and hunt for Ziggy and this new woman would be on...and even that wouldnt end pretty. Especially if Dillon, Scott and Michael where involved. Despite, Demi being independent now -even at the age of 19- the boys on the team were still very protective of her. The former Red and Black rangers and the old bodyguard more than the Gem and Flynn though.

But luck wasnt on their side, pulling up into the driveway the two sisters came to a complete stand still when they saw an unfamiliar car in the drive. It wasnt Dillon's fury, that was in the garage. They were in Demi's white Ferrari California Sports Car. Yes, Demi owned a sports car, it wasnt a racer like Scott's but it was fast, fast enough for the former White ranger considering her power used to be speed. The car was the first hard-top convertible that had ever been produced by Ferrari and it was the first to fear a mid-front positioned engine. Something that not even Scott and Dillon's cars possessed.

"Who's car's that?" Summer questioned curiously

Demi shook her head "I don't know" she answered "but their in my parking space!"

The older blonde, who had been driving -not many people could drive Demi's car. Summer was an exception- rolled her eyes and drove up past the car and stopped right outside the steps of the manor. The door opened and there was a cheerful shout as Maddie came blasting down the steps and into Demi's arms, the smaller blonde picked up the 6-year-old and spun her around as Kayleigh and Michael appeared. "Hey," Kayleigh said, hugging both Demi and Summer before heading towards her car.

Michael, however, stopped and turned to the sisters "Who's that girl?" he questioned

"What girl?" Summer asked

"Inside," Michael motioned to the door "with Ziggy. They look like they know each other -" he noticed the look on Demi's face and frowned "is everything okay?" he asked

Demi suddenly brightened quickly and nodded "Yeah." she answered "everything is fine. Give daddy kiss Maddie; tell him you'll see him tomorrow after school"

"Love you daddy," Maddie said, hugging her father back and kissing him. She waved to Kayleigh before Michael disappeared to his car where his wife was waiting and Summer, Demi and Maddie headed into the house.

Summer and Demi exchanged looks. This wasnt going to be pretty.

_-Scene-_

"Wait 'till you meet Demi," Ziggy said "she's amazing. She's like you, has a heart of gold and always there if you need help. She'll never let you down. She truly and utterly amazing"

Ziva sat opposite her brother and smiled as he described the girl he had met three years ago, she had been quite shocked when he had told her he was married. But seeing the smile this 'Demi' brought to his face was enough to know he was happy. But she had insisted on meeting this girl, she wasnt one to interfere in her brother's life, but she didnt want him to get hurt. She wanted to know her sister-in-law; before anything else happened in the marriage. What if 'Demi' wasnt worthy enough for her brother? A door opened up out in the hall, and a voice rang out.

"Dillon?"

Ziggy's head snapped up as he smiled "Demi!" he said happily "she is home. Come on" and he pulled his sister by the hand into the hallway to find his wife and Summer standing in the centre of the hallway as their servants took their coats. Maddie was happily resting in Demi's arms, but the look on his wife's face was a mixture of betrayal and hatred. Ziggy frowned.

"Demi?" he questioned stepping forward slightly "are you okay?"

The former White ranger turned in his direction "Oh im fine!" she spat, and he recoiled backwards "who is she?" and her gaze turned onto Ziva who was standing behind her brother a look of surprise on her face.

"Woah," the brunette whispered "You didnt tell me you were married to a Landsdown!" she nudged her brother _okay, I take back what I said about Demi not being 'worthy' enough for my brother_ she thought quickly and turning back to the Landsdown sisters, as Dillon made his way down the stairs, Ruby at his heels.

"Demi," Summer said placing her hand on her sisters' shoulder to calm her, before throwing her husband a look. He smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

Dillon leaned in "It's not what you think," he murmured to his wife and sister-in-law "she's is -"

Ziva suddenly picked up on Demi's tone and frowned; she then gasped as she realized what must have been going through the young blonde's mind "No wait a minute!" she said quickly "You've got it wrong. This isn't what you think it is"

"You don't know what I think!" Demi responded defensively; it had always been a strategy of hers. To stop herself being hurt or getting hurt, she would put up a defence until things were explained. "Who are you?"

Ziva pointed to Ziggy, who still looked confused -no surprise there-

"Im his sister..."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate Demi, any girl would react the same if they saw their husband with a woman they didnt know? But things will be resolved. I'd never hurt Demi and Ziggy for long. Their my favourite pairings. (Along with Michael and Kayleigh and Summer and Dillon) what happens next? Keep reading.**

**As I said at the top, this was requested by **_xdreamernumber4_. **If anyone has anything in particular that they want to see then let me know in a review. Give me details of what you want to see and I will see what I can do.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	6. Best Friends

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; had writers block. This is just filler.**

* * *

**Best Friends**

* * *

_'The one who takes your hand but touches your heart is a true friend'_

"Brownies!" Madison cried as she jumped up onto the chair at the kitchen table, her best friends Julie and Jackie sat opposite her. Julie and Jackie were the twins who lived across the road; they had spent the night at the Spears household, while their parents packed up their belongings. The twins were moving away from Corinth, and returning to the United Kingdom where they had lived before Venjix destroyed the world. Madison wasnt exactly happy with the news but she knew there was nothing she could do to change what was happening.

Kayleigh looked up from her work, as she watched her step-daughter and friends devour the chocolate brownies that Ziggy had made the previous day. The former Green ranger wasnt in Corinth at the current moment, he and Demi had left the previous night and flown out to Africa to meet their adopted children. They were flying back home in three days, and Summer was planning a welcome home party for them and the three new arrivals. "Madison," Kayleigh called "don't each too much, you'll be sick"

The little girl nodded "Okay..." she said, before finishing up the last of her brownies and turning to her friends "Lets go play in the pool!" she suggested

"Okay," the twins said together, and the three bounded off to get the pool things. Ten minutes later there was a loud splash from outside and Kayleigh looked up to see the three children had jumped into the pool out the back garden. The Dr. shook her head in amusement, she wasnt brilliant with children, but Madison was an angel. She never talked back, she always did as she was told and she was never a handful. She was the complete opposite to any child her age, normally at 10 years old children were finding their feet and ready to test their parents boundaries because in a few years they would be teenagers and the whole world would open up to them.

Kayleigh smiled, Maddie was going to be the type of daughter that never left home. After the loss of her mother Samantha, Kayleigh never expected Madison to accept her as the mother figure in her life; and yet still Maddie respected Kayleigh as both a friend and mother, she didnt call her 'mom' normally it was 'Kay' or 'Kayleigh' and the young Dr. didnt mind that she would never try to replace Madison's mother. Glancing over her shoulder at the little girl, Kayleigh watched as her step-daughter played with her friends, they were running across the garden and diving into the pool. Maybe one day...just maybe...she would have the courage to have her own child, but right now...she wasnt ready. Michael had asked if she wanted her own child one day, but she could never answer him because she didnt know the answer herself.

A knock came from the door and the young Dr. turned back around to face her work; with a small frown on her face she got up from her seat and made her way out into the hall and pulled open the front door "Oh, Karen" she said, smiling at the twins mother

"Hello Kayleigh," Karen said "are the girls here?"

Kayleigh nodded "their out back in the pool. Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks,"

Karen Maitland entered the house with a broad smile as she followed Kayleigh out into the back garden were her daughters were playing with Maddie "Girls," she called, causing her twins to look up and frown at the sight of her.

Madison stopped her playful splashing as she turned to her friends. She knew this day was coming, but she didnt expect it to come so fast "Why do you have to go?" she asked them

"We'll see..."

"...each other..."

"...again..."

The twins said, causing Madison to grin. Her auntie Gemma and uncle Gem were twins and they finished one another sentences at times. It annoyed her auntie Demi to the ends of the Earth and beyond, but she found it funny. "I hope so," she said, hugging her two friends as they climbed out of the pool and run towards their mother.

"Let's get you dried off and dressed," Karen said, before turning to Maddie "We'll come back soon" she promised

Maddie smiled and nodded

"Promise us..." the twins said, as they squirmed in their mother's arms and running back to hug Maddie

Madison frowned "Promise you what?" she asked

"Promise us you'll..."

"...never forget..."

The twins said together, as Maddie's frown deepened

"Because if we thought..."

"...you would..."

"...we'd..."

"...never..."

"...leave..." they finished together, causing a wave of tears to hit Maddie, but the ten year old held them back. The twins turned back to their mother and Maddie watched her best friends walk out of her life.

Kayleigh frowned and opened her arms to Maddie, the ten year old flew into them and hugged her step-mother tightly "I promise," she murmured, as the tears over-flowed her eye lids and seeped down her face. A light wind picked up and twisted its way around the step-mother and daughter, before they disappeared into the house. Maddie just hoped that one day; she would meet the twins again.

They were after all...

Her best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Again, just filler. I have planned the future chapters of this story, but I want to add more background shots before leading up to the main part. The 'Children of Earth' segment isn't planned for another few chapters. So if there is **_**anything**_** you would like to see in particular. Please! Please! Please! Let me know, and I will put it into the story.**

**Big shout out to Vampiredoll88, who has been away for two weeks and has just come back to the story and has said she is enjoying it already. I only serve to please :D. I hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**So, yeah, if there is anything you want to see from Demi, Ziggy, Michael and the crew then please don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	7. Surprises

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Requested by **_D J Scales_

* * *

**Surprises**

* * *

Flynn McAllister groaned as a stray ray of light escaped from behind the white curtains and landed directly across his eyes, he rolled over to avoid the light that had blinded him and reached for his wife, his eyes snapped open when his hand found nothing but empty sheets. She wasnt there, and it seemed she hadnt been out of bed for some time because the sheets were still relatively warm beneath his fingers. He hoisted himself up and looked around at the alarm clock.

5:00AM

It was the early hours of Saturday morning; he didnt have work this morning and neither did Sarah so why was she awake at this time? He lay still for a moment listening for any signs of life that would tell him where his wife was. Then he heard it, the clattering sound coming from the room beneath him. The Kitchen. Throwing back the covers, he slipped out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and a pair of trousers before shuffling across the bedroom and out of the door. When he reached the kitchen, he found his wife sitting on the floor behind the kitchen door, a cup of tea and a piece of toast in front of her. He would have walked straight past her, if he hadnt glanced down when he entered.

"Sarah?" he asked quietly frowning down at her "why are you sitting on the floor?"

Sarah McAllister looked up at her husband "No reason," she answered "I just like it down here, that's all"

He frowned and lowered himself onto his hunches beside her "What is it?" he asked, detecting a tone of pain in her voice

"Its nothing," she answered him "probably just a stomach bug"

Over the past couple of months she had been getting a lot of stomach cramps and a lot of her favourite clothes had suddenly gotten to small for her. She had thrown alot of them out, or given then away to Summer, Kayleigh, Amy or Demi and she had only bought them a few weeks ago. She just didnt understand what was happening. Although her doctor had merely said it could have been just a really bad stomach big, because they had been floating around, and although she was trying to convince herself that this was the case...she couldnt help but think something else was wrong.

Flynn frowned as he raised his hand to her forehead, she wasnt warm and didnt have a fever, but she was sweating really bad.

Sarah groaned yet again, as her stomach turned over and she rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "I think I should go back to the doctors," she complained, holding her stomach in her hand.

"Forget the doctors," Flynn said, as he stood up and scooped her up "im taking you to the hospital" and he cradled her against his chest, as he made his way back upstairs to the bedroom.

**xXx**

"_Summer!"_

Demi's voice sounded down the line loudly as her older sister pushed her way through the crowds of people outside the studio; she needed to get to the hospital. Amy had just called her to say that Sarah had been rushed in, the common flu she thought she had a couple of days ago had proven to be incorrect and she was on her way to emergency for a C-Section. Flynn was with her and Scott and the others were being notified at this very moment. Summer had agreed to contact Demi to give her the good news after all being out in Africa it was hard for her to get any news and be there to congratulate the former Blue ranger and his wife.

"Hold on, Demi" Summer told her sister as she finally made it out of the crowd and jumped into her sister's car which was parked outside of the studio. With Demi away, Summer had been able to use the car since her bike was in the shop, silence succumbed her as she rested her head against the head rest of the drivers seat before raising her phone back to her ear "Sorry, its murder trying to get out of the studio, this time of the day"

Demi chuckled down the line "_So any particular reason you called so late?"_

"Late?" Summer asked "dude its 9:45AM!"

_"Time change_" Demi hissed, tiredly

The former Yellow ranger slapped her hand to her face, total blonde moment "Right, sorry" she apologized "well, im just calling to let you know that Sarah's been rushed into hospital"

_"What?"_ the former White ranger asked in panic "_why?"_

Summer shook her head "Woah, cool it sis" she reassured "before you have a heart attack; it's nothing serious. She's just in labour"

"_Labour?_" Demi asked "_I didnt even know she was pregnant!_"

"Apparently, neither did she" Summer explained "she's been complaining for months now that she's been gaining weight, and the past couple of days she hasn't been feeling well. Flynn found her this morning curled up on the kitchen floor, so he rushed her into hospital, and she's about...oh...and hour away from giving birth"

_"Oh My God!"_ Demi cried "_Oh, I have to come home! Me and Ziggy were gonna spend an extra few days here with Lucas, Leia and Lucy make sure their ready to leave...but im pretty sure we can speed that up. They can't wait to meet you guys and im sure they'd be ecstatic to meet their new cousin"_

Summer shook her head "Dont rush yourself Demi," she told her little sister "You know what happens when you rush around, especially in humid weather. Ziggy doesnt need you fainting on him"

The younger blonde was silent down the line, before she responded "_That was one time!_" she protested, before a grumble was heard "_Oh...Summer, Im gonna have to go. I think Ziggy's ready to attack me_"

"Tell him if he does any harm, Dillon will be waiting for him when he gets off the plane"

However, her sister wasnt the one who answered her "_Dillon's just as grouchy when he doesnt get sleep"_

_"Dillon's more than grouchy!"_ Demi was heard in the background before a loud 'oof' was heard. Summer rolled her eyes, Ziggy and Demi were good together, despite the fact that they still acted like children themselves. "_See you when I come home, Sum. Love you"_

"Love you too, sis" Summer answered "and Ziggy...be nice"

_"I always am!"_ the former Green ranger answered

_"Mine!"_ Demi yelled down the line before it went dead; and Summer knew she had just attacked her husband for the phone. She shook her head as she started the engine and pulled away from the studio and headed towards Corinth's maternity wing.

_-Scene-_

"Welcome to Corinth's General Hospital," the girl behind the reception desk said, as Summer approached the front desk, pocketing her car keys quickly "how may I help you?"

Summer smiled "Hi, uh, im visiting...one of my friends was rushed in a couple of hours ago"

"Name?"

"Uh, Sarah McAllister" Summer answered

The receptionist smiled "Oh, I remember her" she said "her husband brought her in, claiming she was feeling sick."

"Yeah, pregnancy does that too you, right?" Summer asked with a bright smile

The receptionist nodded and turned back to the screen "Uh, room 1405" she said "And congratulations"

"Thanks," Summer said, moving away from the desk and off in the direction of Sarah's room. She reached the hallway, and was met by the Ranger team -save for Demi and Ziggy- and the soft cries of a new born baby coming from Sarah's room "Flynn in there?" she asked, motioning to the room behind her as she approached her friends and family.

Amy looked up "Yeah," she answered as Summer sat beside her

"What did she have?"

"Baby boy," Flynn answered as he left the room behind him "Amy, Sum, Gemma and Kayleigh...she wants to see you"

The three girls jumped up and hurried into the room to see their best friend and the new addition to their family. Sarah was lying in her bed, resting against the pink pillows of the hospital bed; in the plastic cot beside the bed was a new born baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hey guys," Sarah said, as the four of them crowded around the bed and the baby cot

Gemma smiled down at the baby boy "Oh, he's so cute!" she cooed

"What did you name him?" Kayleigh asked

Sarah smiled "Flynn named him Kyle," she answered "and I gave him the middle name of Stephen - after my brother"

The girls smiled, they had all heard the story of Sarah's twin brother who had died during the war of the Venjix virus. He had died protecting Sarah from Grinders and therefore found it sweet that she would name her son after her brother. "Kyle Stephen McAlister" Amy said, the name rolling off her tongue causing the other women to giggle.

"Perfect," Kayleigh and Summer said

Sarah smiled and nodded

"Oh, before I forget" Summer said "Demi says congratulations and she'll possibly see you tomorrow evening. I called her when I got the call from Flynn and she's coming home a week early with the kids; just for you. You should feel special, Sarah...you know how hard it is to get Demi off one of her trips to Africa."

"Especially with four other passengers on board" Sarah said, "but thanks Summer. I look forward to seeing her"

Kayleigh looked over the baby "Demi's gonna eat him up" she said

The other girls nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, when the hospital was finally silent. The room of Sarah McAlister was full of her close friends and family; with an exhausted sigh Sarah flopped back into her soft pillow and looked up at her husband and friends as they sat around her bed. Her husband Flynn was holding their newborn son Kyle, who was wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"He's handsome," Sarah whispered

Flynn smiled and nodded, as he handed over his new son to his wife. The smile on Sarah's face was priceless, and the occupants around the room smiled at the tears that came to her eyes at the sight of her baby boy. Flynn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple, and felt her lean into his touch. He smiled and pulled back. "Its time to rest," he whispered a few minutes later.

The others nodded in agreement, Sarah looked shattered and it may have had something to do with the fact that she had been up all night and been through 7 hours of pain before a C section was finally performed. As the others smiled and congratulated the couple before filing out of the room, Sarah nodded at her husband's suggestion, but her eyes never left her baby. Her gaze even followed the baby as Flynn took him from his mother's arms and placed him back in the small cot that had been beside the bed since the birth. He placed the new born carefully inside, and then turned back to his wife.

"Get some sleep," he said, kissing her softly before pulling back and watching her sink into the deep pillows of the hospital bed "Im gonna be just outside with the others"

Sarah nodded and watched him leave, before turning back to her son "Sleep tight my little Kyle Stephen McAllister" she whispered, before her eyes closed and she slipped into a well earned slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...papa Flynn. :D - Demi returns next chapter. Yays. :P**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


End file.
